BACK
by JinYesung
Summary: Bubar? bukankah kata itu begitu buruk? dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Super Junior bubar! Super Junior 13 2/ (CH.4 UP)
1. Chapter 1

**BACK**

.

.

.

Cast : all member Super Junior  
Genre : Family, Brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Super Junior bubar. Benarkah ?

.

.

.

 _Part 1_

.

.

.

Agustus 2015

.

.

.

Author pov

.

Bulan lalu Super Junior baru merilis spesial album untuk memperingati 10th Anniversary Super Junior. Album ini menuai sukses besar di Korea bahkan di luar negeri. Lagu dialbum tersebut juga menempati puncak lagu musik chart di Korea dan juga di dunia.  
Kesuksesan Super Junior ini bukan hanya dari usaha Super Junior saja, tapi juga berkat kerja keras ELF juga. Sungguh kesuksesan yang membanggakan.

Awal Agustus adalah akhir dari promosi album tersebut. Saat ini member Super Junior tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka di dorm. Tapi entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, ke-9 member terlihat sangat serius.

"Hyung apa kau yakin Super Junior harus vakum ?" Tanya Donghae

"Tentu." Jawab Leeteuk

"Tapi kan masih ada SJ KRY yang akan tetap melakukan aktivitas hyung ?"

"Tidak Yesung-ah. Ryeowook akan ikut wamil bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae dan juga Siwon. Apa kau bisa melakukannya hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun ?"

"Tentu kami bisa Hyung, percayalah pada kami. Setidaknya masih ada aku dan Yesung hyung yang akan menghibur ELF. Jadi ELF tidak merasa kalau Super Junior meninggalkan mereka hyung." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak akan mampu." Ucap Leeteuk

Semua member hanya terdiam.

"Kalaupun hyung ingin Super Junior vakum, tidak perlu juga diumumkan di media hyung. Itu sangat berisiko. Sudah cukup kita mengatakannya pada ELF saat konser SS6 Encore kemarin" Ucap Kangin

"Kita harus melakukannya Kangin-ah. Aku sudah meminta manager hyung untuk menyiapkan jumpa pers ini. Percayalah, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua lelah sekarang. Lebih baik kalian pergi ke kamar kalian dan istirahatlah." Ucap Leeteuk tegas.

Semua member hanya menatap Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

.

Semua orang tau beberapa member Super Junior akan menjalani wajib militer. Hampir setengah dari member akan menjalaninya. Leeteuk merasa mereka tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas hanya dengan setengah member saja.

Perlahan mereka pergi ke kamar dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.  
Meninggalkan Heechul dan Yesung yang masih bersama Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada disini ?"

"Kau yakin dengan semua itu Teukie ?"

"..."

"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaan member yang tidak ingin Super Junior vakum"

"..."

Tanpa berkata apapun Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Yesung.

"Yakk! Jung Soo, aku sedang berbicara padamu. Hey Jung Soo!"

Heechul berniat mengejar Leeteuk, tapi Yesung menahannya

"Lepaskan aku Yesung, aku ingin bicara dengannya" Heechul meronta

"Tenanglah hyung, ini semua juga sulit untuk Leeteuk hyung. Berilah dia waktu. Lebih baik hyung istirahat sekarang, hyung pasti lelah." Ucap Yesung yang masih menahan Heechul

"Hah...baiklah. Awas saja dia besok."

Akhirnya Heechul dan Yesung menuju kamar mereka masing masing.

.

Malam ini mereka tidak bisa tidur, para member masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

 _._

 _'Maafkan aku dongsaengdeul. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku bukan hyung yang baik, aku hyung yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk dongsaengnya. Maafkan aku'_ \- Leeteuk

 _._

 _'Apa-apaan Leeteuk langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Setidaknya jawablah dulu pertanyaaanku. Awas saja besok aku akan menanyakannya lagi'_ \- Heechul

 _._

 _'Aku harap ini yang terbaik bagi Leeteuk hyung dan Super Junior'_ \- Kangin

 _._

 _'Aku harap ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak ingin Super Junior vakum'_ \- Eunhyuk

 _._

 _'Setidaknya kalau Super Junior tidak vakum, aku masih bisa memikirkan kalau Super Junior adalah tempatku untuk pulang. -_ Donghae

 _._

 _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja untuk Super Junior'_ \- Siwon

 _._

 _'Ku harap Leeteuk hyung mengerti perasaan kami'_ \- Ryeowook

 _._

 _'Masih ada aku dan juga Yesung hyung yang akan terus menyanyi untuk ELF. Kenapa harus vakum segala ? Aku tidak ingin membuat ELF menangis lagi. Sudah cukup kami membuat banyak ELF menangis saat konser Encore kemarin. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka menangis lagi'_ \- Kyuhyun

.

"Harapanku bukan melihat Super Junior vakum, tapi bisa melihat kalian berdua bernyanyi bersama kami lagi. Hangeng hyung dan juga Kibum..." ucap Yesung menatap poster Super Junior dengan formasi 13 di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

 **At morning**

.

Pagi ini Super Junior makan bersama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, pagi ini begitu tenang tidak ada keramaian di meja makan akibat pembicaraan semalam. Heechul yang memendam kesal pada Leeteuk pun terlihat tenang menikmati makannya.

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

Para member masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka, dan tak peduli dengan siapa yang mengetuk pintu diluar sana.

"Hah..." Yesung berjalan menuju pintu dan perlahan membukanya. Terlihat sosok sang manager yang menurut Yesung agak sedikit aneh.

"Manager Hyung .."

"Apa semua member ada didalam ?"

"Ne. Mereka sedang makan. Silahkan masuk hyung."

Manager hyung perlahan masuk diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

"MANAGER HYUNG" ucap semua member

"Ada apa hyung kemari ?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku hanya memberitahukan Jumpa pers untuk kalian diadakan sekarang juga." Ucap manager hyung

"MWO?!"

"Tapi bukankah hyung bilang itu satu minggu lagi ?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Lebih baik kalian sekarang bersiap. Henry dan Zhoumy sudah ada di gedung SMEnt." Jawab Manager hyung

"Ada apa ini ?" Ucap Leeteuk

Semua member hanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan hal ini" ucap Yesung perlahan

.

.

.

 **At SMEnt**

.

Setelah sebelumnya sempat dikejutkan dengan kedatangan managernya. Super Junior akhirnya tiba di SMEnt tempat Jumpa pers diadakan.

"Hyung..."

Kedatangan mereka disambut teriakan Zhoumi dan juga Henry

"Kalian kenapa disini ?" Tanya Kangin

"Kami juga ikut Jumpa pers itu Hyung" jawab Henry

"Aneh"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu ?" ucap Siwon

"Kyuhyun benar. Seharusnya yang ikut jumpa pers ini hanya member Super Junior saja. Member SJ-M tidak harus ikut juga hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi manager tetap menyuruh kami ikut jumpa pers ini." Jelas Zhoumi.

Para member bingung dengan semua ini.

"Annyeong Super Junior"

"Annyeong...Youngmin sajangnim." para member menjawab dengan terbata

"Apa kalian siap dengan jumpa pers hari ini ?" Ucap Youngmin tersenyum

"Ne sajangnim" jawan Leeteuk

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi." Kim Youngmin berjalan dahulu diikuti member Super Junior beserta Zhoumi juga Henry.

.

.

.

 _Senyuman itu seolah adalah hal yang buruk. -_

.

.

.

"Kim Youngmin dan Super Junior akan memasuki ruangan pers" ucap seseorang.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Kim Youngmin dan juga member Super Junior dibelakannya. Mereka disambut dengan blitz kamera dari para netizen disana.

"Terima kasih kepada wartawan yang sudah hadir dalam jumpa pers hari ini. Dengan ini jumpa pers resmi dimulai." Ucap seseorang yang tadi juga mengatakan kehadiran mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Kim Youngmin CEO SMEnt. Saya mengadakan jumpa pers ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa kalian sudah dengar rumornya ?"

"Maksud anda tentang vakumnya Super Junior ?" Ucap salah seorang wartawan

"Bukan vakum. Tapi pembubaran Super Junior."

Blitz kamera semakin terang menerjang Youngmin akibat pernyataannya tersebut.

"Sajangnim.." Leeteuk terdiam

Semua orang sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Apalagi Super Junior yang tidak mengerti semua ini.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi..." tanya Donghae terbata

Terlihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata mereka. Kangin, Heechul dan Siwon, wajah mereka tampak memerah karena menahan marah. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam juga Yesung yang duduk disampingnya.

Para manager hanya menatap mereka sedih.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

"Sajangnim, Leeteuk-ssi memohon jumpa pers untuk vakumnya Super Junior." Ucap seorang manager

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengadakannya satu minggu lagi." Jawab Youngmin tenang

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Aku akan memberitahukan mereka tentang ini."

.

"Anda memanggil saya sajangnim ?"

"Tolong beritahukan pada Super Junior jumpa pers diadakan besok pagi"

"Tapi sajangnim bilang itu satu minggu lagi ?"

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik ? Kau katakan saja pada mereka." Ucap Youngmin tersenyum

"Baiklah sajangnim."

.

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini semua sudah direncanakan"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya salah seorang manager

"Pembubaran Super Junior. Sajangnim sudah merencanakannya dari awal."

Semua manager hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya bisa menatap anak-anak mereka dari kejauhan

.

"Bisa anda jelaskan maksud anda membubarkan Super Junior ?" Tanya seorang wartawan

"Bukan karna sebuah alasan. Hanya saja aku merasa mereka sudah tidak pantas." Ucapan itu membuat member Super Junior semakin tercekat.

"Jadi hari ini. Saya CEO SMEnt menyatakan bahwa Super Junior resmi dibubarkan."

"ANDWAE!"

Blitz kamera menyinari wajah orang yang berteriak tadi.

.

.

.

 **Yesung pov**

.

Bubar ? Tidak Super Junior tidak boleh bubar.

Semua orang menatpku sekarang. Bahkan para member pun menatapku tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud anda Yesung-ssi ?" Tanya sajangnim padaku.

Takkan ku biarkan Super Junior bubar. Kami akan tetap menyanyi sampai kapanpun. Takkan ku biarkan seorangpun berbuat sesukanya pada Super Junior.

"Maaf sebelumnya sajangnim. Kami meminta jumpa pers ini hanya untuk memberitahukan vakumnya Super Junior, bukan untuk membubarkannya."

Blitz kamera semakin menernangku

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Yesung-ssi, kalau Super Junior..."

"Apa hak anda sajangnim ?! Kami adalah Super Junior dan Super Junior adalah kami. Apa hak anda untuk membubarkan kami ?! Kami bekerja untuk SMEnt karna kami ingin membahagiakan fans kami ELF. Kami di SMEnt juga punya hak untuk mempertahankan hak kami sebagai Super Junior."

Ku lihat Youngmin sajangnim menatapku marah, aku tak peduli itu.

"Yesungie..." Leeteuk hyung memanggilku

"Tidak hyung, takkan ku biarkan Super Junior bubar. Kita sudah 10th hyung, apa kita akan berhenti hyung ? Tidak hyung, demi ELF aku akan terus melangkah. Super Junior sudah berjuang sejauh ini, suka duka kami alami, bahkan airmata darah kami pernah mengalaminya. Apa kita harus berhenti disini ? Tidak, aku akan tetap mempertahankan nama Super Junior bersamaku. Terserah kalau kalian hyung dan dongsaengku menerima keputusan pembubaran ini, tapi aku tidak. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Super Junior. Karna aku adalah Yesung, member Ke-4 Super Junior." Ucapku. Semua orang terdiam.

Member Super Junior hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Dan aku Kyuhyun member Ke-13 Super Junior juga akan tetap mempertahankan nama Super Junior. Demi Hangeng hyung dan Kibum hyung, demi Shindong hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Dan juga demi hyungku yang ada disini bersamaku, aku akan menjaga nama Super Junior dan takkan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Super Junior."

Kyuhyun menatapku penuh arti. Aku mengerti dia juga ingin mempertahankan Super Junior.

"Aku tidak tau apa kalian setuju atau tidak, tapi aku akan tetap menjadi member Super Junior, karna tidak ada kata bubar bagi Super Junior."  
Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang pers.

"Hyung, tunggu aku" Kyuhyun menyusulku

Kami sepakat, kami akan tetap mempertahankan Super Junior.

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

.

Setelah keluarnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun, aura di ruang jumpa pers sempat mencekam.

"Jadi Youngmin-ssi, setelah yang dikatakan Yesung-ssi tadi. Jadi bagaimana tanggapan anda ?"

"Seperti keputusan awalku, aku akan tetap membubarkan Super Junior." Jawab Youngmin

"Leeteuk-ssi sebagai Leader, melihat ke-2 member anda seperti itu, apa anda setuju Super Junior bubar atau tidak ?" Leeteuk terlihat sangat gelisah saat ini

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

Sebelum jumpa pers Kim Youngmin dan Leeteuk sempat berbicara sebentar

"Ada apa Sajangnim ?"

"Leeteuk, aku minta pendapatmu tentang jumpa pers hari ini."

"Maksud sajangnim ?"

"Aku tidak berniat membuat vakum Super Junior. Apa pendapatmu ?" Leeteuk senang mendengarnya

"Semua member pasti setuju sajangnim."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Super Junior tidak akan aku vakumkan, tapi aku bubarkan. Bagaimana ?" Ucap Youngmin menatap Leeteuk

"Sajangnim ..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawab, karna aku tak butuh jawaban"

"Sajangnim tapi kenapa ..."

"Sudah saatnya kalian istirahat." Perlahan Youngmin pergi

"Sajangnim aku mohon ..."

"Lebih baik kau ikuti saja perintahku, atau aku akan menyakiti dongsaeng-dongsaengmu itu." Youngmin meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

.

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan anda Leeteuk-ssi ?"

"Aku ..."

 _Aku akan mempertahankan Super Junior - Yesung_

"Aku ..."

 _Aku akan menyakiti dongsaengmu - Kim Youngmin_

.

Semua member menatap Leeteuk. Heechul dan Kangin menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan member lain hanya menundukkan kepala mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya ...

"Aku ... setuju..."

Mata para member terbelalak, blitz kamera semakin menyerang mereka.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah jelas. Jadi kami akhiri Jumpa pers ini terina kasih." Youngmin meninggalkan ruangan

"Tunggu Leeteuk-sii kenapa anda setuju ?"

"Apa anda tidak setuju dengan Yesung-ssi ?"

"Bagaimana anda menjelaskannya pada fans ?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah tak di dengar, hanya air mata yang menetes diwaja Leeteuk.

.

 **GREBBB**

.

"Sudah hentikan." Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dan membawanya keluar bersama dengan member lain.

.

 _Sudah berakhirkah semua usaha mereka selama ini ?_

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

hai hai hai...

kembali lagi dengan ff lama qu, sma kya Yesung Is CEO, ini ff repost ... jadi waktunya lampau banget :D daripada dibiarin di fb, qu post di ffn aja biar ya seenggaknya menjadi bacaan para readers :)

semoga menikmati ya...

see you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK**

.

.

.

Cast : All member SJ (13+2)  
Genre : Family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Super Junior bubar. Benarkah ?

.

.

.

 _Part 2_

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

.

 _At SMEnt_

.

Setelah jumpa pers berakhir, member Super Junior kecuali Yesung dan Kyuhyun berkumpul di ruang latihan. Saat ini pikiran mereka sedang kacau. Tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Youngmin dan juga jawaban Leeteuk.  
Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih terus menangis, begitupun Leeteuk. Dia hanya terduduk diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau setuju dengan keputusan sajangnim, hyung ?" Tanya Kangin tiba-tiba. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari sang Leader.

"Seharusnya kau menolak Teukie. Seperti Yesung dan Kyuhyun, mereka masih bersikukuh menjaga nama Super Junior. Apa sekarang Super Junior tak ada artinya lagi bagimu hah ?!" Siwon hanya berusaha menenangkan Heechul dengan mengusap pundaknya perlahan

"Hyung jangan terbawa emosi"

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi ! Dia, Leader yang aku tau sangat perhatian pada membernya, selalu menjaga nama baik Super Junior, malah menyetujui pembubaran Super Junior ?! Bagaimana aku tidak marah Siwonie !"

"Hyung, sudahlah..."

"Jawab aku Park Jung Soo ?! Apa kau tak peduli lagi dengan perasaan kami ?! Apa kau sudah..."

"CUKUP KIM HEECHUL ! cukup..." teriakan Leeteuk mengagetkan semua member disana. Bukan hanya itu, air mata yang mengalir di mata sang Leader juga menyayat hati mereka.

Mereka sadar bukan hanya mereka yang terluka, tapi Leeteuk juga terluka.

.

 **GREEBB**

.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua ... tak ada niatan sama sekali aku ingin berpisah dengan kalian, aku juga tak ingin Super Junior bubar, aku juga tak ingin apa yang kita perjuangkan selama ini sia-sia Heechul-ah ..." tangisan itu pecah sudah. Tangisan sang malaikat yang begitu rapuh. Heechul hanya bisa memeluknya. Mencoba memberinya ketenangan meskipun sebenarnya itu sia-sia saja.

"Lalu mengapa kau menyetujuinya ? Kalau kau tidak menerima keputusan itu, kenapa kau menyetujuinya Teukie ?" Tanya Heechul pelan, melihat keadaan Leeteuk seperti ini, Heechul sedikit melunak.

"Tak ada pilihan lain Heechul-ah...tak ada pilihan lain..." tangisan itu semakin keras terdengar.

Betapa menyakitkannya hal ini, 10 tahun mereka menjalani banyak hal bersama-sama, tapi semua harus hancur hanya karna sebuah kata.

"Gege, aku yakin Hangeng gege tidak menyukai hal ini," Henry hanya memeluk Zhoumi yang juga sedang menenangkan Ryeowook yang bersandar disampingnya.

"Bukan hanya Hangeng gege, tapi kita semua juga tidak menyukai ini Henry"

.

.

.

Derap langkah terdenger mendekati mereka, para manager menghampiri mereka dengan mimik wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan juga.

"Anak-anak ..."

"Manager hyung...," jawab Kangin

Semua manager Super Junior menghampiri para member,

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh maafkan kami.."

"Sudahlah hyung, semuanya sudah terjadi." Jawab Kangin perlahan.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, semuanya sudah seperti ini.

Semua orang masih meluapkan kesedihan mereka. Kesedihan akan kejadian tak terduga.

.

 ** _Hey! MAMACITA! naega ayayayaya_**  
 ** _Janinhage ggaejyeobeorin gumi ayayayaya_**

.

"Yobboseo.."

"..."

"Mereka sedang berkumpul ..." para member menatap manager mereka

"Shindong dan Sungmin..."

Terlihat sang manager mengotak-atik handphonenya

"Hyuuuung..." terdengar dua suara orang disana, suara mereka sangat serak.

Kangin mengambil alih handphone managernya

"Shindong-ah ... Sungmin-ah ..."

"Kangin hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Apa yang kami dengar disini itu benar ?" Tanya Sungmin

"..."

"Katakan itu hanya lelucon hyung, Leeteuk hyung takkan membiarkan itu semua terjadi hyung," tambah Shindong, dan terdengar dia menangis.

Semua member dan juga para manager hanya terdiam.

"Maafkan kami Shindong, Sungmin. Itu semua ... memang benar ..."

"Tidak mungkin ..." tangisan mereka pecah

Sebuah kata yang menghancurkan hati mereka semua. Sebuah kata yang menyayat hati mereka. Sebuah kata yang membuat seolah dunia tengah menindih mereka. Hanya sebuah kata ...

.

.

.

bubar...

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

.

Berita bubarnya Super Junior sudah menyebar luas di Korea. Bahkan dunia pun seakan sibuk membicarakan hal ini.  
Berita ini tentu menyakiti ELF di seluruh dunia. Idola mereka harus bubar, bahkan sebelum perayaan 10th anniversary mereka. Twitter ramai dengan kesedihan ELF, mereka tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi pada idola mereka.

Banyak juga fans yang mencaci ketidakadilan sang CEO yang seenaknya membubarkan Super Junior. Mereka sudah bekerja keras sejak 2005 sampai sekarang. Apakah ini balasan untuk mereka selama ini ? Bukan hanya ELF yang sedih dengan keputusan ini, banyak juga sesama artis yang tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Karna bagi mereka Super Junior adalah artis yang loyal dan saling menghormati sesama artis, sikap mereka juga hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

 _Super Junior sunbaenim adalah sunbae yang baik dan menyenangkan. Mereka selalu mendukung kami selama ini. Ini sangat sulit dipercaya_. - EXO

.

 _Mereka kadang bermain-main bersama kami, membuat lelucon untuk kami. Mereka juga selalu menanyakan keadaan kami. Mereka hyung kami._ \- SHINEE

.

 _Aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi. Mereka terlalu berharga._ \- Changmin

.

 _Super Junior sunbaenim selalu mensupport kami. Mereka juga memuji kami. Mereka sunbae yang hebat. Kami sangat mengagumi mereka. Kami berharap ini tidak pernah terjadi pada mereka._ \- BTS

.

 _Kami akan selalu mendukungmu sunbaenim. Kalian akan selalu menjadi legenda. Tidak ada kata bubar untuk Super Junior. -_ BTOB

.

 _Sangat disayangkan. Mereka semua sangat berbakat._ \- Kim Jang Hoon

.

 _Saranghae sunbaenim. Super Junior OEYO._ \- VIXX

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

.

Setelah terdiam lama di ruang latihan. Mereka memilih pulang dan istirahat di dorm. Masih terkenang jelas diingatan mereka perjalanan mereka selama ini. Dan itu semua harus sirna begitu saja.  
Tak ada perbincangan di mobil. Mereka hanya terdiam dan meratapi keadaan mereka saat ini. Sangat disayangkan mereka tak bisa lagi menghibur ELF mereka. Bagaimana perasaan ELF pun, mereka memikirkan itu.

.

 _Maafkan kami ELF ... maafkan kami._ \- Super Junior

.

Sesampainya di dorm mereka hanya diam tanpa bicara apapun. Yesung dan Kyuhyun juga belum pulang.

"Hyungdeul .. hiks .. minumlah dulu .." Ryeowook membagikan air pada mereka semua. Meskipun isakan kecil masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya.  
Tak ada yang bisa mereka katakan,

"Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun .. mereka pergi kemana ?" Tanya Donghae yang tengah menghapus air matanya. Dan tak ada jawaban

"Kalau saja Hangeng hyung dan Kibumie kembali ... kita tidak akan .. seperti ini ..." Donghae kembali menangis

"Sudahlah Donghae-ya ..." Zhoumi hanya mampu mengusap punggungnya

"Ne andai saja mereka masih disini ..." tambah Eunhyuk dengan isakannya

.

 **BRAKK!**

.

Semua member menoleh ke pintu yang terbanting itu. Dan terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, entah karena marah atau sedih. Yesung hanya berjalan dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Leeteuk hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun terbata. Leeteuk hanya menoleh sesaat.

"Kenapa kau setuju hyung ?! Aku dan Yesung hyung melakukan itu disana agar hyung tidak setuju akan keputusan itu. Tapi apa yang kami terima ?! Kau malah menyetujuinya hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan emosinya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban yang berarti.

"Kenapa kalian diam hyung ?! Aku bertanya pada kalian semua hyung.."

"Diamlah Kyu !" Bentak Kangin. Suasana di dorm terasa dingin dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Diam ?! Aku tak bisa tinggal diam hyung, apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan saat menyetujuinya hyung ?! Apa ?!" Kyuhyun tetap bicara.

Para member hanya menatap maknae mereka, tidakkah Kyuhyun tau apa yang dirasakan mereka saat ini ? Tidakkah dia bisa tenang sebentar ?

"Bisakah kau diam Cho Kyuhyun ?!" Ucapan Heechul lebih keras dari Kangin sebelumnya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku ..."

Gerakan tiba-tiba dan,

.

 **PLAKKK**

.

Tamparan mendarat dipipi seseorang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Karna dia tau gerakan Leeteuk tadi berniat menamparnya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit dipipinya. Apa Leeteuk tidak jadi menamparnya ? Tapi dia mendengar suara tamparan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan Kyuhyun hanya terpaku melihatnya

"Yesung hyung ..."

Semua member terbelalak, bahkan Leeteuk pun terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

Leeteuk merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan berniat menamparnya tanpa berpikir apapun. Tapi dia tak menyangka Yesung menghalaunya dan malah dia yang menerima tamparan itu.

"Teukie ... kau ..." Heechul dan Kangin terdiam. Para member tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Cukup hyung ..." ucap Yesung perlahan. Terlihat secercak darah disudut bibir Yesung.

"Yesungie ... aku ... aku..." ucap Leeteuk berusaha menyentuh wajah Yesung, tapi Yesung menghindarinya.

"Kau boleh marah pada siapapun hyung, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kau boleh saja menampar siapapun, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun." ucap Yesung

"Yesungie aku tak bermaksud .."

"Kyuhyun adalah maknae kesayangan kita hyung, dia juga keluarga kita. Sekesal apapun kalian pada Kyuhyun, janganlah kalian melakukan ini padanya."

"Yesung hyung ..." Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dan mulai menangis. Dia takut sekarang.

"Kau boleh memarahiku, memukulku, tapi jangan melukai perasaan maknae kita hyung. Dia hanya mencoba menyelamatkan Super Junior. Dia hanya berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah ini semua. Dan lihat hyung, maknae kita ketakutan sekarang. Dia sama seperti kalian, dia sedih, marah dan kecewa dengan semua ini. Tapi dia menutupinya dengan kemarahannya hyung."

Leeteuk menurunkan tangannya, melihat tangannya sendiri dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ?"

Semua member mengelilingi mereka bertiga.

"Kyu .. maafkan hyung .." ucap Kangin

"Maaf karna melukaimu .." tambah Heechul

"Kyu ..."

Panggilan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap member disana.

Sakit. Itu yang mereka rasakan melihat Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang. Menangis bersama mengungkapkan perasaan sakit mereka.

"Maafkan hyung Kyunie..."

.

Yesung hanya diam menatap mereka,

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu hyung" ucap Yesung tiba tiba

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ini. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan nama Super Junior lagi."

"Hyung, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan hyung." Jawab Kangin

"Maka aku akan berusaha."

"Lebih baik jangan Yesungie. Jangan melakukan hal yang sia sia saja." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tidak hyung, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Super Junior." Yesung masih bersikukuh

"Meskipun kau harus melawanku Yesung-ah ?"

Jawaban Leeteuk membuat para member menatapnya.

"Apa maksudnya melawanmu hyung ?" Tanya Henry

"Bukankah Yesung hyung melakukan ini untuk Super Junior hyung ?" ucap Ryeowook

"Ada apa Teukie .." ucap Heechul

"Aku sudah setuju dengan keputusan itu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun Yesung. Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan jadi terima saja." jawab Leeteuk

"Tidak hyung, aku akan tetap melakukannya." Ucap Yesung

"Tapi aku ini hyungmu Kim Jong Woon !" bentakan Leeteuk membuat mereka terperanjat.

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?" Leeteuk hanya diam.

"Aku akan membantumu hyung." Jawab Siwon

"Ne. Demi Super Junior aku akan melakukan apapun hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk

"Kalian..." Leeteuk menatap mereka semua

Yesung masih menatap Leeteuk

"Tidak perlu. Kalian fokuslah untuk menyelesaikan wamil kalian. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri " Jawab Yesung

Semua member masih terdiam.

"Kau bukan dongsaengku lagi Yesung." Ucapan Leeteuk membuat kaget mereka semua.

"Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun

"Super Junior sudah bubar. Jadi kau bukan dongsaengku lagi. Dan jangan melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Super Junior." Ucap Leeeteuk dingin.

"Apa maksud semua ini Leeteuk ?! Jong Woon tetaplah dongsaengmu" jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah kalaupun aku bukan adikmu lagi Leeteuk hyung." Jawab Yesung. Leeteuk tertegun mendengar itu. Hatinya sakit mendengar itu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi. Dia hanya ingin melindungi dongsaengnya saja.

"Tapi aku akan tetap melakukan sesuatu untuk Super Junior. Aku berjanji." Ucap Yesung mantap.

"Kalau begitu pergilah !" Bentak Leeteuk

"Apa yang kau katakan Leeteuk ?! Tetaplah disini Yesung. Kami akan membantumu melakukannya" jawab Heechul kesal

"Ne hyung. Kalaupun kau pergi kami akan ikut bersamamu.." jawab Kangin

"Kalian semua .. aku hyung kalian, jadi dengarkan aku .." jawab Leeteuk.

Kali ini member Super Junior seolah tidak mengenal sang Leader lagi.

"Kau itu kenapa ?!" tanya Heechul. Tapi Leeteuk hanya diam.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Baiklah Leeteuk hyung aku akan pergi. Dan kalian tetaplah disini saja menjaga Leeteuk hyung. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ucap Yesung menatap semua member

"Tapi hyung, aku ikut bersamamu" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tidak Kyu... aku percaya padamu kalau kau mampu menjaga mereka semua, terutama Leeteuk hyung. Kau maknae terhebat yang kami miliki. Jadi, jaga mereka untukku juga ne." ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Hyung..." semua member hanya menatapnya sedih

"Aku pergi Leeteuk hyung. Aku akan kembali dengan membawa nama Super Junior. Aku berjanji." Ucap Yesung lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Leeteuk meneteskan airmatanya tapi buru-buru dihapusnya. Dia sangat-sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya itu. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang ucapan Youngmin yang akan menyakiti dongsaengnya masih teringat dikepalanya.

"Yesung-ah..." teriak Leeteuk. Yesung berbalik sebentar dan memandangnya.

Tapi Heechul benar. Yesung tetaplah Yesung. Dia tetap dongsaengnya.

"Kau ... tetaplah dongsaengku ..." semua member menatap Leeteuk dengan tersenyum begitupun Yesung.

"Jadi... berjanjilah...kau akan kembali...dengan selamat..." air itu kembali mengalir dimata sang angel.

Yesung berbalik menghampirinya dan memeluk Leeteuk seerat yang dia bisa.

"Yesungie...hyung percaya padamu ..."

"Kami juga hyung..." ucap mereka semua. Heechul mengusap lembut rambut Yesung.

"Aku berjanji..."

.

.

.

 **At other side**

.

"Mereka mungkin diam, tapi Yesung-ssi tetap mau melawan sajangnim."

"Sudah ku duga .."

Terlihat namja paru baya berdiri memandangi langit yang tengah mendung.

"Sudah ku peringatkan jangan melawanku. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Baiklah. Kesedihan mereka akan bertambah." Namja itu duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Habisi mereka yang berani melawanku..."

.

.

.

Perjuangan mereka semakin banyak rintangannya ...  
Bisakah mereka melewatinya ?

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

haloooo...

untuk kata-kata tiap para artis diatas itu hanya imajinasi saya semata, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne

saya juga masih berusaha melanjutkan ff saya yang lain, jadi mungkin lama update atau bisa juga cepat sih, tergantung inspirasi dikepala :D

thanks and see you :*


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK**

.

.

.

Cast : All member SJ (13+2)

Genre : Family, brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Perjuangan mencari sebuah keadilan.

.

.

.

 _Part 3_

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

Hari ini masih sama. Suasana kali ini juga masih sama. Kabar bubarnya Super Junior juga masih menjadi topik terhangat Di Korea Selatan. Masih belum ada yang percaya tentang bubarnya Group yang dijuluki King Of Hallyu Wave ini. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangkan keputusan sang CEO Kim Young Min yang memilih pembubaran Super Junior, tapi berbeda dengan para haters mereka yang sangat-sangat bahagia bahkan seolah harapan mereka selama ini telah terkabul.

Tapi tak ada yang berbeda dengan ELF, mereka tetap berada disamping Super Junior, terlihat masih ada beberapa fans di depan SMEnt yang masih berdiri tegak untuk tetap mempertahankan Super Junior. Meski mereka tidak didengar, mereka tetap disana, mencoba dan terus mencoba untuk mengembalikan Super Junior. Setidaknya ELF berharap Super Junior masih sempat merayakan 10th anniversary mereka. Meskipun mereka tau tak ada lagi harapan pasti, tapi apa salahnya mencoba, bukan? Mereka masih percaya dibalik kerja keras pasti ada sebuah hasil yang baik nantinya.

.

.

.

 **at dorm**

.

Setelah kejadian perdebatan mereka tadi malam, para member tetap berada di dorm. Setidaknya mereka msih punya dorm ini untuk tetap berkumpul bersama. Pagi ini tetap diisi dengan aroma masakan Ryeowook, keributan yang dibuat Duo EunHae beserta Henry, juga kesibukan member lainnya. Hanya saja, setelah kejadian itu, Yesung langsung pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun pada mereka atau bahkan memberi tau kemana dia pergi.

"Hyungdeul, Kyu, Henry-ya makanannya sudah siap" teriak Ryeowook dari meja makan mereka. Terdengar suara derap kaki para member mendekati meja makan.

"Aroma makanannya enak sekali Wookie" ucap Siwon mulai duduk bersama Zhoumi disampingnya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dari hyungnya "Terima kasih, Hyung"

"Tentu saja. Karna masakan Ryeowook hyung selalu enak" ucap Henry yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan." ucap Leetuk yang baru duduk ditempatnya.

Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mulai makan setelah sebelumnya mereka berdo'a. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali dibumbuhi candaan kecil dari mereka. Seolah mereka lupa dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Hey Teukie, apa Yesung sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba ditengah acara makan mereka "Tadi malam dia bahkan tidak bilang akan pergi kemana" ucapnya sambil tetap melanjutkan makan. Member lain yang mendengar hanya menantap Leeteuk.

"Belum. Mungkin Yesung pulang ke rumahnya. Tak perlu berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu. Yesung pasti akan menghubungiku nanti. Sudah lanjutkan saja makan kalian" ucap Leeteuk "Ne"

.

.

.

 **at other side**

.

"Sajangnim, Yesung ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Sosok paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar itu, "Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik sajangnim"

"Aku kira dia bercanda, ternyata tidak." sosok paruh baya itu tetap duduk ditempatnya dengan seringai yang mulai tampak.

"Saya kira Yesung-ssi akan menepati ucapannya itu sajangnim" ucap seseorang diruangan itu

"Kita lihat nanti, apakah ucapannya itu bisa terwujud atau tidak"

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

.

"Masuklah"

Seorang laki-laki yang tadi berada diruangan sosok paruh baya itu membuka pintu ruangan yang diketuk barusan.

"Masuklah Yesung-ssi" sosok diluar itu yang tak lain adalah Yesung masuk ke ruangan.

"Terima kasih Seo Jong-ssi" laki-laki itu -Seo jong- assistant sosok paruh baya yang merupakan CEO SMEnt, Kim Young Min.

Yesung masuk ke ruangan dan menemui sang CEO. Setelah Han Seo Jong menutup pintunya dan keluar.

"Annyeonghaseo sajangnim" ucap Yesung saat berdiri dihadapan Young Min.

Kim Young Min sendiri hanya meliriknya sebentar "Duduklah Yesung" Yesung hanya mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Young Min.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Yesung?"

Yesung hanya duduk tenang "Saya rasa anda sudah tau maksud kedatangan saya kemari sajangnim."

Young Min menatap Yesung tajam dengan seringai yang tetap terlukis diwajahnya "Kau benar"

.

.

.

 **flashback**

.

Malam itu setelah pulang dari dorm, Yesung tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Sejenak dia menenangkan diri di sebuah taman dekat dorm SJ. Yesung hanya duduk disana sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada kita semua" sekelebat ingatan konferensi pers pembubaran super junior kembali melintas dipikiran Yesung.

"Dan kenapa harus kau, hyung" ingatan Yesung kembali saat dia tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Leeteuk dan Kim Young Min sebelum konferensi pers dimulai.

.

 _'tapi kenapa sajangnim'_

.

 _'kalian sudah tidak pantas lagi'- 'dan lebih baik kau terima saja'_

.

 _'tapi...'_

.

 _'atau aku akan menyakiti dongsaeng-dongsaengmu'_

.

"Sudah cukup Leetuk hyung menanggung banyak masalah selama ini, ini sungguh tidak adil terhadapnya dan juga super junior." Yesung hanya menghela napas mengingatnya.

Sesaat Yesung hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi mengingat dia sudah berjanji pada member-membernya untuk sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan super junior dan membatalkan pembubaran itu, Yesung mengambil handphonenya,

"sajangnim..."

.

.

.

 **flashback off**

.

"Dan saya rasa sajangnim juga sudah tau apa yang akan saya lakukan disini" ucap Yesung.

Kim Youngmin hanya diam tanpa merespon apapun. "Dan saya harap anda bisa mengabulkannya Sajangnim" Yesung memberanikan diri menatap sang CEO yang tetap diam ditempatnya.

Beberapa saat Youngmin hanya diam, dia akhirnya bangkit dan dan berdiri membelakangi Yesung, "Kurasa kau tau apa risiko yang akan kau tanggung ketika kau berhadapan denganku Kim Yesung?" ucap Youngmin tanpa menghadap Yesung,

"Kau benar, aku sangat tau apa yang kau maksudkan itu Yesung. Tapi seharusnya kau sudah tau dari Leeteuk bukan? Tak perlu melakukan apaun cukup diam dan terima sajalah." Youngmin menatap Yesung dengan seringainya.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya diam dan mulai tersenyum tipis "Aku mengerti sajangnim. Tapi aku takkan tinggal diam ketika anda mengambil keadilan dari kami sajangnim" ucap Yesung dengan nada datar

Mereka saling melempar tatapan datar, aura yang mereka pancarkan seolah berniat membunuh satu sama lain.

"kau berniat melawanku Yesung?" tanya Youngmin,

"Kalau dengan melawan anda bisa mengembalikan nama super junior lagi, maka akan saya lakukan sajangnim. Bagaimananpun caranya itu" ucap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sama

Kim Youngmin yang mendengar itu hanya melebarkan seringainya,

.

 **BRAAKKK**

.

gebrakan tangan Youngmin dimejanya tak membuat Yesung takut, dia hanya melihat sekilas dan memilih diam

"Seharusnya kau tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau memilih melawanku Yesung. Seharusnya kau sadar dan pergilah dari sini" ucap Youngmin yang mulai tersulut emosi, "Dan satu hal lagi, aku takkan pernah mengabulakan permintaaanmu itu. Super junior sudah bubar, dan hal itu tidak bisa dibatalkan."

Yesung mulai berdiri dan menatap Kim Youngmin, "Saya tidak peduli dengan ucapan anda sajangnim. Ya anda benar, saya tau apa yang akan menimpa saya nantinya bila melawan anda, tapi yang saya tau saya akan tetap berusaha agar anda mau mengembalikan nama super junior lagi sajangnim" ucapa Yesung datar.

Youngmin yang melihat itu semakin marah, "Ingat Yesung, kesalahanmu ini bukan hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri, tapi juga akan merugikan member super -oh tidak maksudku mantan member super junior yang lain." ucap Youngmin dengan tersenyum sinis. "Satu hal lagi, kau tak perlu banyak melakukan perlawanan Yesung, semakin kau melawan semakin kau akan kesakitan"

Yesung yang mulai tak bisa menahan emosinya memilih diam, dia tidak mau kehilangan kesabarannya lebih memilih memukul Youngmin saat itu juga, "Lebih baik aku pergi" ucap Yesung pelan

Youngmin yang mendengar itu tertawa keras "Hahahahaha... Itu seharusnya kau lakukan dari tadi Yesung, pulanglah sana. Tak ada gunanya kau ada disini karna kau takakan mereubah apapun Yesung. Kau dan saudaramu itu lebih baik mulailah hidup baru, lupakan nama super junior dan hiduplah tenang" ucap Youngmin masih tertawa

Yesung yang mendengar itu tak berkomentar apapun dan memilih pergi.

"Kalian semua bodoh..." ucap Youngmin sarkatis

.

.

.

 **Leeteuk pov**

.

 _Dari tadi pagi Yesung belum menghubungiku sma sekali, aku takut terjadinsesuatu pada Yesung, akau takut Youngin sajangnim melukai Yesung. Oh tidak tidak Leeteuk jangan berpikira seperti itu, Yesung pasti baik-baik saja. Pasti!_

.

.

.

 **Yesung Pov**

.

"Kalian semua bodoh..." ucapan sajangnim membuatku marah. Sebelum akau keluar aku kembali melirik sajangnim yang masih berdiri ditempatnya

"Dengar sajangnim..." sajangnim menatapku dan berhenti tertawa

"...aku pergi bukan berarti aku menyerah dengan semua ini, anda salah bila berpikir aku akan diam saja sajangnim. Aku akan tetap melawan anda sajangnim. Karna aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan nama Super Junior lagi. Dan itu akan dimulai dari sekarang sajangnim" ucapku yang masih berada dipintu ruangan sajangnim

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERCUMA YESUNG! Jangan membayakan orang-orang kesayanganmu itu Kim Yesung. Pergilah!" teriakan sajangnim tak membuatku takut. Aku akan tetap melawannya tak peduli apapun.

"Hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hyung dan dongsaengku sajangnim. Ingatlah aku akan tetap melawanmu dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Dan jangan pernah sentuh keluarga-keluargaku sajangnim" ucap Yesung dengan tatapan datar yang dia tujukan Pada Kim Youngmin.

"Lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi Yesung, kau yang akan banyak mengalami kesakitan akibat perbuatanmu ini..." ucap Youngmin dingin

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya tajam "Ingatlah sajangnim, pertarungan ini tidak ada urusannya dengan keluarga, hyung atau dongsaengku..." Youngmin tetap diam.

"Karna ini hanyalah antara aku dan anda saja sajangnim..." ucapa Yesung dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Dan akan kubuktikan itu Kim Youngmin."

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

hai hai semua :) mian ini pendek ya...

sebenarnya mau aku panjangin cuma idenya cma sampe ini aja, maaf bila kurang memuaskan ne

see you :*


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK**

.

.

.

Cast : All member SJ (13+2)

Genre : Brothership, friendship

Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Ketidakadilan akan terus berlanjut jika tak ada perlawanan

.

.

.

 _Part 4_

.

.

.

 **Yesung pov**

.

 _'ini bukan tentang mereka, tapi tentang saya dan anda sajangnim'_

.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Ya ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul, ini adalah urusanku

.

 _'member sup-ah ani mantan member super junior...'_

.

Sungguh, mendengar kalimat itu membuatku ingin memukul sajangnim saat itu juga. Tapi mengingat aku masih berada di perusahaan saat itu, membuatku sedikit menahan emosiku. Aku tentu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari tempat ini

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

.

Sesaat setelah Yesung keluar dari ruangan Kim Youngmin, dia melihat beberapa hobaenya atau lebih tepat mantan hoobaenya –ingatkan Yesung untuk tak mengatakan itu lagi- berjalan dan sepertinya berniat bertemu sang CEO SMEnt.

"Yesung hyung?!"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada terkejut seperti itu. Beberapa dari mereka juga terkejut melihat Yesung, dan sebagian hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ah" ucap Yesung tersenyum.

Hobaenya –EXO- terdiam melihat Yesung berada di SMEnt. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Yesung erat.

"Hyung...aku merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana hyung yang lain?" ucap Chanyeol. Yesung yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk Chanyeol,

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Member EXO lain hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka, Sehun tersenyum melihat itu

"Kami semua baik, hyung" jawab Suho pelan.

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanya Chen sesaat setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Yesung masih tersenyum tipis,

"Hanya menyelesaikan sedikit masalah."

"Arraseo hyung. Kalau begitu kami permisi untuk menemui sajangnim dulu" ucap Suho sedikit tidak enak, gurat angelicnya menunjukkan hal itu

"Gwenchana, pergilah. Sajangnim berada didalam." Yesung berusaha mengerti dan mengijinkan mereka pergi.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol,

"Tentu saja. Sudah kalian pergilah. Jangan buat sajangnim menunggu." Ucap Yesung,

"Kalau begitu kami pergi hyung. Annyeong." Member EXO mulai pergi dari sana dan sedikit membungkuk pada Yesung, hyung yang sangat mereka hormati.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne," ucap Chanyeol mengikuti member yang lain sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya,

"Ne. Hati-hati." Yesung kembali tersenyum sambil melihat kepergian hobaenya itu.

.

 **DRT...DRT...DRT**

.

Yesung mengambil handphonenya,

.

 ***Leeteuk hyung***

 _Yesungie, kau ada dimana? Hyung khawatir padamu. Mampirlah ke dorm sebentar ne._

.

Yesung tersenyum melihat pesan dari hyungnya itu. Membalasnya, dan melanjutkan jalannya. Setidaknya menemui yang lain sedikit menurunkan emosinya.

.

.

.

Kepergian mobil Yesung terlihat oleh Kim Youngmin dari jendela kantornya. Youngmin masih tidak percaya Yesung akan berusaha melawannya sekeras ini,

 _'Punya apa anak itu ingin melawanku?'_

Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan seringai yang sangat kentara diwajah menuanya. Sisi lain Kim Youngmin. Kekejaman yang tersimpan apik dibalik tubuhnya yang sealau duduk di meja kantornya.

"Anda memanggil saya Sajangnim ?" ucap asistennya

"Lakukan sesuatu untuk anak-anak itu" ucap Youngmin masih dengan seringainya

"Arraseo sajangnim."

.

 _'Kalian semua memang bodoh'_

.

.

.

 **At dorm**

.

 ***Yesungie***

 _Ne hyung. Aku kesana sekarang._

.

"Syukurlah Yesung akan kesini" ucap Leeteuk saat melihat pesan balasan dari dongsaengnya itu. Member lain yang sedang sibuk sendiri langsung terdiam menatap hyung tertua mereka yang tengah duduk santai dikursi ruang tengah.

"Yesung hyung akan kesini, Hyung?" tanya Donghae, dia yang paling semangat ingin bertemu Yesung.

"Ne. Dia sedang menuju kesini. Mungkin masih dijalan." Jawab Leeteuk seadanya.

"Mau menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Yesung, Wookie?" Ryeowook yang tengah menuju dapur terhenti saat mendengar suara Kangin,

"Ne hyung. Lagipula sudah waktunya makan siang" Ucap Ryeowook tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana surat panggilan kalian Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon?" nama member yang dipanggil Leeteuk tadi menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau tau hyung. Aku berusaha ikut tes polisi bersama mereka berdua. Ternyata hanya aku yang tidak lolos. Akhirnya aku akan menjadi seperti Shindong hyung dan Sungmin hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan nasibnya yang harus terpisah dengan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"Tenanglah Eunhyuk-ah. Lagipula kita kan masih ada dalam 1 negara" uccap Donghae dengan polosnya dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa Eunhyuk-ah. Jadi tentara aktif itu menandakan kau itu lelaki sungguhan." Ucap Siwon kalem. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu mendelik menatap Siwon,

"Memangnya selama ini aku bukan laki-laki apa?!" ucapnya dengan nada marah

"HAHAHAHAHA..." member lain hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Sudah-sudah hentikan. Mau jadi polisi atau tentara aktif itu sama saja. Kita juga sama-sama mengabdi untuk negara kita ini. Yang perlu kalian perhatikan itu adalah menjaga kesehatan dan ketahanan tubuh kalian itu. Terutama kau Donghae-ya, kau mudah sakit dicuaca dingin nanti," jelas Leeteuk sambil menyeramahi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

"Arraseo hyung. Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku dan makan teratur disanan nanti. Karna kan Super Junior butuh ketampanan wajahku ini." Ucapnya tersenyum percaya diri. Member lain yang mendengar itu mendengus dan menatap tajam Donghae.

.

 **PLAK**

.

"Yakkk hyung! Sakit tau?!" ucap Donghae mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari sang cinderella -Heechul-

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Dasar nemo." ucap Heechul yang mulai berjalan dan duduk disamping Leeteuk.

"Dengar baik-baik ucapan Leeteuk, Donghae-ya. Yang dikatakannya itu benar adanya" ucap Heechul menambahi dan hanya mendapat rengutan lucu dari Donghae.

"Kau hanya peduli pada Donghae saja, Heechul hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk pura-pura sedih

"Kan bukan hanya Donghae saja yang akan pergi wamil, aku dan Siwonie juga akan pergi hyung," Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Tenang saja myeolchi, masih ada aku." Ucap Kangin merangkul Eunhyuk sekuta tenaga hingga membuat Eunhyuk kesulitan bernapas

"Yaakkk hyung, lepasakan..sesak hyung..."

"Hahahahah...tak perlu sedih Eunhyuk-ah,aku akan selalu merindukannmu" ucap Kangin tertawa dan diikuti semua member yang ada disana.

.

 **KLEK**

.

Tawa member tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Para member hanya menatap was was pintu menunggu sang pembuka pintu masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Annyeong" sapa orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

Member yang melihat itu hanya diam melihat Yesung yang masuk perlahan dan bergabung bersama mereka. Yesung duduk disamping Heechul tanpa menyadari tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Yesung saat beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara memasak Ryeowook di dapur "Hey.. kalian tidak..."

"HYUUUNGG!" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan dan memeluk Yesung erat. Yesung yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu terkejut. Member lain mulai sadar dan tersenyum melihat Yesung ada bersama mereka sekarang.

"Kami merindukanmu hyung..." ucap Eunhae masih memeluk Yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan mereka

"Ne aku juga. Tapi bisakah kalian lepaskan pelukan kalian? Ini menyakitkan" ucap Yesung meringis tertahan.

Eunhae yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dan memberi senyuman paling manis yang mereka miliki untuk Yesung, "Mianhae hyung"

Yesung membenarkan duduknya dan mengambil napas perlahan, "Kalian mengejutkanku saja"

"Kau dari mana saja Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk setelah melihat Yesung yang sedikit lebih baik akibat serangan dadakan tadi, "Kemarin lusa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan"

"Aku pulang ke rumah hyung. Tenang saja. Tidak terjadi apapun padaku." Ucap Yesung tersenyum manis

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja Leeteuk hyung" ucap Yesung masih dengan senyumannya

"Hyungdeul makanannya sudah siap, Yesung hyung sudah datang ne? Ayo makan bersama hyung," ucap Ryeowook berteriak dari meja makan sambil menyiapkan makanan diatas meja.

"Yeayyy makan..." ucap Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju ruang makan, yang lain menyusul perlahan.

"Ayo Hyung" ucap Siwon mengandeng tangan Yesung dan menariknya bersamanya "Ne."

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga, bercanda, tertawa bersama. Acara makan kali ini memang sangat meyenangkan bagi mereka. Kyuhyun yang masih tidur dibangunkan oleh Ryeowook meskipun butuh waktu lama membangunkannya. Tapi semuanya nyaman-nyaman saja.

Seperti biasa, makanan Ryeowook selalu juara. Semua member makan dengan lahap Yesung yang melihat itu semua tersenyum memandang tingkah semua member yang disayanginya itu. Yesung berusaha melupakan masalahnya tadi dengan Youngmin dan memilih menikmati makan siangnya dengan member yang lain.

"Dimana Henry dan Zhoumy ?" tanya Yesung sesaat melihat tak ada ke dua member SJ-M itu, bahkan sejak dia datang ke dorm.

"Zhoumy gege sedang keluar, entah kemana dari tadi pagi belum juga kembali. Kalau Henry dia menemui temannya hyung." Jawab Ryeowook sambil membereskan piring kotor "Memang ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya bertanya, karna aku tak melihat mereka saat datang kemari." Ucap Yesung seadanya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya, kapan kalian bertiga berangkat wamil, surat panggilan kalian sepertinya sudah keluar, kan? Tanya Yesung

"Ne hyung, bulan depan aku berangkat, sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon masih 2 bulan lagi" ucap Eunhyuk sedih

"Hei, kami akan menjengukmu tenang saja" ucap Yesung menenangkan "Kenapa berbeda waktu berangkatnya?"

"Itu karna Eunhyuk tentara aktif hyung. Sedangkan aku dan Donghae sebagai polisi." Yesung hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

.

.

.

Mereka berbincang bersama. Mengingat masa-masa diatas panggung bersama, menari dan menyanyi. Itu semua sangat menyenangkan. Tapi hal itu hanya sebuah kenangan belaka, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tapi bagi mereka semua, Super Junior tidak akan pernah berakhir. Masa itu memang sudah berlalu, tapi mereka yakin masa itu akan kembali. Mereka percaya itu.

.

 _ **Neon chago tteugeowo Devil Han yeoreum sonagi syawo** _

.

Leeteuk mengambil handphonenya,

"Yoboseo Henry, ada ap.."

"..."

"Ada apa Henry? Apa yang terjadi" wajah panik Leeteuk membuat mereka semua penasaran tentang yang terjadi

"MWORAGO?!" teriakan Leeteuk membuat mereka terkejut,

"..."

"Baik tunggu disana, kami akan segera datang. Tenanglah." Ucap Leeteuk sebelum mematikan handphonenya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, Henry ada disana." Ucap Leeteuk pelan dengan raut khawatirnya

"Memang apa yang terjadi pada Henry, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan, dia mulai khawatir begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Bukan Henry, Ryeowokk-ah. Tapi Zhoumi."

"Kenapa?! Cepat katakan Teukie" ucap Heechul tidak sabar

"Zhoumi tertabrak mobil, dan Henry sedang menemaninya di rumah sakit sekarang."

"MWO?!" teriakan semua member

"Kita kesana sekarang, Henry disana hanya sendirian." Ucap Leetek lalu bersiap-siap begitupun member yang lain. Bukannya bersiap-siap sepeti member lain, Yesung masih terdiam dalam duduknya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

.

 _'aku akan melukai dongsaengmu'_

.

Ucapan Youngmin kembali terngiang dikepala Yesung.

"Tidak mungkin, kan?" ucap Yesung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya

"Tidak, tidak. Lebih baik aku cuci muka dulu untuk menenangkan diri."

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

.

haloooo semuanyaaaa :)

kayanya lagi marak ffn keblock ya? mengganggu kesenangan orang memang #huft

kepada para readers, gomawo sudah mampir buat baca ff ini, juga terima kasih atas review-review kalian, itu membuatku semangat menulis, meskipun kadang suka kehilangan ide :D

see you next part :*


End file.
